


Happy Birthday to me

by Sevnaria



Series: We are here [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A story without angst?, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backfiring Plans, But please read it anyway, I don't know them, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sometimes Jooheon has bad ideas, Surprise Party, birthday fic, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria
Summary: A Hoseok birthday fic where the members plan to surprise him, but go about it in all the wrong ways.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: We are here [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Happy Birthday to me

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently one hour left of Hoseok's birthday where I'm at and I posted this immediately after writing it so expect typos and plot holes or something. I just wanted to get it out on time and suck at time management.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Kihyun was glad he had asked Minhyuk to come shopping with him, he would never have been able to carry all these bags by himself. By the time they had reached to dorm, the two of them panted as if they’d just finished running a marathon. Minhyuk managed to somehow get the door open using his elbow and they dropped the bags on the floor to take their shoes off. Minhyuk peeked around the corner and saw Hoseok and Hyungwon laying on the couch, seemingly asleep. 

“The lovebirds are in the nest, but they’re blind”, Minhyuk turned back to Kihyun.

“What?” Kihyun had no idea what Minhyuk meant and bent down to pick up the bags again. 

“Hyungwonho are sleeping on the couch, looking way to comfortable.”

“Then shut up so you don’t wake them up before we’ve stashed these away”, he nodded pointedly towards the bags at Minhyuk’s feet. 

“Oh come on, let me at least draw on their faces,” Minhyuk whined.

“I said no, Minhyuk. Help me with this instead if you have energy to spare.”

“You’re no fun”, Minhyuk muttered but picked up his portion of the bags anyway. They managed to get all bags to Kihyun’s room in one go and Minhyuk left the other to handle the rest. When he went back to the living room, he saw that Hoseok was awake. For a second he panicked, had Hoseok seen him and Kihyun, and more importantly, their bags? He scrambled for something to say before Hoseok had the chance to say something. 

“Just so you know, you’re both gross.” Yes, perfect diversion. Minhyuk gave himself a mental pat on the back when Hoseok swallowed the bait, even if he wanted to gag when he kissed Hyungwon’s fingers. Minhyuk repeated his previous statement and then almost choked when Hoseok asked what the bags had been all about. Evidently, he hadn’t been asleep when they carried them past the room. 

“Well, we sort of, uhm”, Minhyuk floundered before giving up on trying to come up with an explanation. “You know what, it’s a secret.” Thankfully Hoseok dropped it and they fell silent while turning their attention to the TV. 

When Changkyun came out to the group later that evening, Hoseok effectively forgot all about the mysterious bags.

~~~

It had all been Jooheon’s idea from the beginning. He had brought it up when he, Changkyun and Kihyun were out for lunch. 

“So, Hoseok’s birthday is coming up”, he said, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. 

“I can’t hear you until you’ve swallowed”, Kihyun said, frowning as he watched Jooheon chew with opened mouth. 

“I think we should do some sort of surprise”, he continued once he’d washed down the last of his burger with some water. 

“How?” Changkyun asked, shifting his focus from his fries to Jooheon. “He’ll see a surprise party coming from miles away, since that’s what you did for my birthday. Even I could tell you had planned something that day.”

“Yes, but we had all congratulated you in the morning so you knew that we knew it was your birthday, right?”

“Yeah?” Changkyun wasn’t quite sure where the other rapper was going with that but Kihyun caught on immediately. 

“We’re not gonna pretend to have forgotten Hoseok’s birthday”, he said firmly and looked at Jooheon. “That would never end well.”

“But hyung”, Jooheon persisted, “Hoseok’s always said that he loves surprises but usually finds them out beforehand. I don’t think he would suspect this one since we always make a show out of celebrating with cake in the morning. If we act like nothing and manage to keep it up for the whole day I don’t think he’ll suspect a thing.”

“Exactly, he’ll just think we’re shitty people”, Kihyun countered and Changkyun choked on his drink, violently coughing and managed a croak that sounded suspiciously like “language”. 

“Okay, so maybe he’ll be a bit disappointed but imagine the look on his face when we surprise him later.”

“I actually agree with Jooheon on this, I think Hoseok would appreciate it”, Changkyun said and Kihyun glared at him. 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea but if you manage to get the others on board, fine.” Kihyun shrugged and Jooheon punched the air triumphantly. 

~~~

Convincing the others was easier than Jooheon had thought, Minhyuk was all for it, mainly because he wanted to successfully surprise Hoseok for once. Hyunwoo thought it seemed like a fun idea, and he agreed that Hoseok would like it. 

Unsurprisingly, Hyungwon was initially against it, even more so than Kihyun. 

“We just got together and you think I’m gonna pretend to forget his first birthday as my boyfriend?” 

But Jooheon was really persistent and after hours of nagging, he had Hyungwon’s reluctant consent to go through with the idea. 

“But when this inevitably backfires, I’m blaming you”, Hyungwon poked his finger on Jooheon’s chest. 

“Hear, hear”, Kihyun muttered as he walked by. 

~~~ 

Hoseok woke up to the sound of soft snoring behind him and a pair of arms holding him in a warm embrace. He automatically smiled and carefully turned so he could look at Hyungwon’s face. The first rays of dawn managed to find their way into the room and bathed both of them in a faint light.

Hyungwon’s lips were slightly parted and Hoseok ran a thumb along his lower lip, lightly as to not wake him up. Then he shuffled forward a few inches and put his face to his boyfriend’s chest, just breathing him in. 

“M’ning”, Hyungwon mumbled and tightened his hold on Hoseok, pressing his lips to the top of his head. 

“Morning”, Hoseok replied and put his hand on Hyungwon’s hip. “Sleep well?” 

“Mmhm, not enough.”

“Is it ever?” 

Hyungwon grinned and opened his eyes, tilting his head down to meet Hoseok’s gaze. 

“No, but there are a few benefits to waking up I guess”, he pouted his lips and Hoseok shook his head before stretching up to kiss him. 

“Yeah, especially today”, Hoseok winked and Hyungwon smiled before quickly frowning. 

“What’s so special about today?”

“Oh, um, nothing”, Hoseok didn’t want to point out that it was his birthday, Hyungwon had just woken up and would remember soon enough. 

“Okay”, Hyungwon yawned and sat up in bed with a groan. “Bathroom”, he said before leaving the room. 

Hoseok put on some pants and then headed out, looking forward to eating cake for breakfast and then just lounge around the dorm for the rest of the day. Whenever someone had a birthday, they got the day off and usually did whatever the birthday boy wanted. Hoseok’s plan was movies and games, just staying in and spending some quality time with the members. 

He entered the kitchen where he’d heard the others and prepared himself for an onslaught of congratulations and hugs. 

Which never came. 

He walked in and the others greeted him with an everyday good morning, no one mentioning the fact that it was his birthday. And Hoseok couldn’t see the trace of a cake anywhere, just their regular variety of breakfast dishes. He stood frozen on the spot for a second before taking a seat at the table, looking around to see if anyone would say anything to him. But they behaved like this was any regular morning and when Hyungwon joined them he didn’t say anything either. 

Hoseok kinda wanted to remind them but before he could, Hyunwoo had them cleaning up and getting dressed for practice. 

Okay, so everyone had somehow forgotten all about his birthday. No big deal, they would probably remember soon enough and then feel bad about it and overcompensate with cake and hugs. This would turn out to be a good thing, as soon as their choreographer or one of the trainers or managers congratulated him they could take the day off to celebrate. Really, Hoseok only had to play along for a few hours and then enjoy the rest of the day surrounded by members who would do anything he told them to. 

Strengthened by this thought, Hoseok played along and went to practice. 

~~~

Four hours later and they were in the middle of dance practice, no one had said anything yet and Hoseok was beginning to think the whole day would pass as any other. 

They finally took a break and Hoseok just really wanted to go back home and spend the rest of the day as he’d intended. He would just have to swallow his pride and tell them himself, but Hyunwoo sent him to refill their water bottles and Hoseok went. 

On his way back to the room he walked past a group of trainees and they told him the words he’d been waiting for all day.

“Happy birthday Hoseok-hyung!” 

He thanked them and quickly walked away, not wanting them to see the tears that filled his eyes and spilled over down his cheeks. He stepped inside a bathroom next to the practice room and washed his face. 

His own members, brothers, hadn’t remembered his birthday but a couple of random kids that he couldn’t name had. That hurt. 

~~~

Hoseok hurried to enter the dorm first and kicked of his shoes without bothering to untie them, missing the worried glances the others shared behind his back. 

“I’m going to bed early”, he announced over his shoulder before heading to his room without bothering to shower. He threw his bag on the floor and undressed before crawling under the covers of his bed. 

The day had continued without any more mentions of his birthday and Hoseok was just waiting for it to be over. In a few hours it would be March the second, a completely ordinary day without any special expectations. No expectations was good, cause it meant no disappointment that hollowed you from inside. 

Hoseok cried into the pillow, trying to keep himself silent as to not alert the others. He felt embarrassed and abandoned, and maybe a little bit angry. He couldn’t believe the whole day had passed without anyone realizing it was his birthday, which they’d celebrated together lots of times before. 

There was a knock on the door and Hoseok turned his face to the wall, feigning sleep. 

“Hoseok?” Hyungwon asked and stepped inside. 

He didn’t move and tried to regulate his breathing but it was hard when he was still crying. He felt the mattress dip as Hyungwon lay down beside him and even if he wanted to scream at him to go away, he still relaxed when he felt a hand stroking his arm and legs tangled with his. He let out a sniff and felt Hyungwon tense up. 

Hyungwon carefully turned Hoseok onto his back and he did nothing to prevent it, he didn’t have any fight left in him. 

“Oh baby”, Hyungwon gasped when he saw Hoseok’s face that could be described as no less than devastating. He pulled his boyfriend to his chest and a stream of apologies left his mouth. 

“I’m so sorry, we’re all idiots and I knew this was how it was gonna go, I can’t believe I let this happen.”

“What are you talking about?.” Hoseok wiped away his tears on Hyungwon’s shirt, only feeling a little bad about it. 

“Just, look, let’s go take a shower and put on some comfortable clothes and then join the others for dinner.” 

Hoseok really wanted to say no and then go to sleep, but Hyungwon was already up and raking through his closet in search of a clean change of clothes for the both of them. 

And Hoseok really ought to shower before bed, he knew he didn’t smell like roses right now. So he dragged himself out of bed and followed Hyungwon to the bathroom, where his boyfriend pampered him. Hoseok barely had to lift a finger but insisted he could put on his underwear by himself. Hyungwon didn’t say much but was constantly touching Hoseok, placing kisses wherever he could reach or stroking his arms or cheeks. 

A cloud of steam escaped the room with them and Hoseok sighed as Hyungwon guided him towards the kitchen, holding his hand in a firm grip. He had half a mind to decline dinner and just go back to bed but then they entered the room and just like that morning, Hoseok froze on the spot. 

But this time it was for a very different reason. 

The first thing his mind registered was the big cake in the middle of the table, sky blue and covered in candles. Then he notices the balloons and colorful garlands lining the walls, and a big sign saying “Happy 27th Birthday Hoseok”. 

Only after taking all this in did he realize that the others were all there, singing Happy Birthday to him, all smiles. 

It was too much. 

Hoseok started bawling again and effectively cut off the song, the members all looking at each other with panicked apathy. Hyungwon, who hadn’t left Hoseok’s side, brought his boyfriend in for a hug and fixed Jooheon with a pointed stare. 

“I told you”, he mouthed. 

Hoseok calmed down after just a few minutes and when he’d gotten his emotions under control he managed a weak smile. He looked over at the others, who were all just holding their breath at this point. 

“So you didn’t forget?” 

“Of course not”, Minhyuk said vehemently and came forward to give him a hug, followed by the others. 

“We could never”, Changkyun assured him. 

“Blame Jooheon”, was all Kihyun said. 

“Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had”, Jooheon admitted from where he’d taken cover behind Hyunwoo. “But I know you love surprises and, despite everything, you gotta admit that we got you good.” 

Hyungwon took a step forward and looked ready to hit Jooheon but Hoseok pulled him back with a snort. 

“I admit it, it your goal was to surprise me then you can count this as a success. Also, I’m gonna be traumatized forever, just so you know.” 

Jooheon looked horrified until Hoseok cracked and let out a laugh. 

“It was a stupid idea and we’re stupid for going along with it”, Hyungwon sighed as they all sat down at the table. 

“I’m impressed that you were able to keep it up the whole day.” 

“Oh it was hard”, Changkyun exclaimed. “You have no idea how many times I had to hold myself back from just giving up and wishing you a happy birthday.” 

They cut the cake and told Hoseok all about how Jooheon convinced them about his plan and how Minhyuk and Kihyun had gotten the supplies (“so that’s what those bags were about”) and how they even enlisted their trainers to join in on the surprise. 

“And we got the day off tomorrow instead”, Hyunwoo assured him and Hoseok was able to fully relax and enjoy the rest of his birthday. 

When they went to bed later, Hoseok got hugs from everyone and he told them that he was alright and actually sort of approved of their plan.

“I appreciate the amount of effort you went through”, he smiled. “But don’t get me wrong, if you ever try that again I won’t hesitate to take revenge.” 

“Don’t worry, this was a one time thing, even I learn from my mistakes”, Jooheon grumbled and went to his room. 

Hyungwon went to bed with Hoseok and after making sure that his boyfriend was alright after the whole ordeal, he made it up to him in the best possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy Birthday Hoseok, we remembered <3
> 
> Also, I'll try to post the third chapter of "I've got an Ace up my Sleeve (It's Me, I'm the Ace)" next weekend. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!^^


End file.
